


In The Moonlight

by Tazildayah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazildayah/pseuds/Tazildayah
Summary: Ladybug, having trouble coping with a dysphoric night, calls Chat Noir and asks for his company. She needed to be Ladybug and she needed a friend.Not knowing what's wrong, Chat Noir attempts to cheer up his partner with his charm.





	In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment idea I had yesterday and decided to write. I might turn it into a series as I had a blast writing it and would love to explore it some more in the future.

Ladybug had called Chat Noir out on a late Thursday night and while the night itself was gorgeous, the atmosphere was stiff. Something was wrong and Chat could tell.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight, milady. Something on your mind?” Chat inquired, offering an ear to his partner.

"Just feeling lonely," she lied, "Needed a friend. Thanks for coming out."

_ Just needed a friend? No something's up. She's very clearly down but doesn't want to talk about it. Purrhaps I can do something to cheer her up, nothing a little signature Chat Noir charm can't fix,  _ he thought, his face dawning a small smirk.

Chat waited a few minutes before turning on the charm. When she still hadn't said anything after ten minutes, Chat decided it was time, "You know Bugaboo, moonlight really does your beauty justice. It makes your eyes shine like they belong in the sky," there was no response from the young hero. No giggle followed by shutting him down or her rolling her eyes at his comments, either of which Chat was expecting,  _ better step it up, _ he thought.

"And your hair's like the sea, glimmering under said moonlight, rippling in the wind," still no response, "And your dimples… I don't actually have a simile for them I just they're cute. And your lips, soft and warm like the colours of a sun-."

"Chat, stop," Ladybug half whispered attempting to hold back a sob, "Nothing you said about me is true."

"I assure you, milady, everything I said is true."  _ Was it something I said, I don't think I said anything too out of the ordinary. _

"That's not what I meant. I'm lying," Ladybug gestured at her body, "All this is a lie, I look nothing like this outside of the suit. There's no beauty for the moonlight to bring out. You wouldn't like me if you saw me outside the suit. No one does."

"Ladybug, that's absurd. Sure our transformations change aspects of us, a feature here and there, but nothing that drastic. I'm sure plenty of people like you. You're the prettiest-"

"I said stop, Chat!" Tears streamed down Ladybug's face as she talked, "You don't know me as a civilian. You don't know what I'm like without the suit! Everything changes: my voice, my face, my hair, my body. Everything. Chat I'm…" Ladybug paused, looking down at the city below her.

"You don't need to tell me anything, Bug. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable," Chat resigned, beginning to stand up when a hand caught his wrist.

"No, Chat, wait. I want to tell you so please sit back down let me explain this," Ladybug wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath as Chat retook his seat.

"I'm all ears, milady. Whenever you're ready," Chat waited patiently until she was ready to speak, she was taking deep breaths, clearly nervous but she looked determined.

"Chat, I'm trans. I haven't started transitioning in any way so when I say my Miraculous changes everything I mean everything. I'm not this beautiful girl you think I am, I look nothing like this. It's all the Miraculous's magic and it's honestly liberating. I love it, it's the only time I feel like myself but when you compliment me on my appearance I'm reminded this is all an illusion, that you wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I really looked like and it hurts."

"I had no idea. I'm sorry I hurt you. I swear I will never make you feel like that again, milady."

Ladybug let out a sigh of relief, "You're the first person I've told. I didn't think it would go this well. I thought there was a chance you might hate me for deceiving you or something."

"I could never hate you, Bugaboo. In all honesty I don't think this changes anything between us," Chat said, while he stood up, offering a hand to help her up.

Ladybug took his hand and pulled herself up and looked up at him, "Really? Nothing at all?" She said in a skeptical voice.

"Ladybug, you are the bravest, most compassionate, smartest girl I have ever met. That's why I like you, milady, none of that's changed and what's behind the mask doesn't matter to me," Chat paused briefly, "I know you still like someone else but I wanted you to know regardless."

Ladybug blushed, his response and the sincerity behind it filled her, to her own surprise, with joy, "If I'm being honest, he's more of a pipe dream at this point. He doesn't know who I really am and I can barely form a sentence around him anyway."

"So you're saying purrhaps I have a chance?" His eyes were a jokingly puppy dog look but the excitement in his voice was hard to hide.

Ladybug giggled, "Maybe Chat, maybe. I'd have to get over the crush I currently have before I seriously consider that."

"I understand, milady," Chat lifted her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it, "I'll wait for as long as you need."

Ladybug embraced Chat in a hug, overwhelmed by the amount of support and acceptance he had given her.  _ Since I was able to come out to Chat perhaps I could come out to my family and my other friends and slowly everyone else, _ she thought, filled with a level of social confidence she had never had before.

"You give good hugs, milady," They both dropped the hug and Chat let out a big yawn.

"Sleepy, kitty?"

"Nope, never better," he said, rubbing his eye.

"Chat, you're clearly tired and it's getting late. We should both head home and get some sleep," Ladybug leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for spending some time with me when I needed it."

"Right! Of course! Pleasure's all mine! No problem at all!" Chat rushed through his words, shocked from the kiss that was planted on his cheek.

"I was right about her lips," he muttered to himself but a bit louder than expected.

"What's that about my lips, Kitty?" Ladybug teased, still riding high on her increased confidence.

"It was before you cut me off the first time but it's nothing. You said not to compliment you like that so it's nothing," Chat Noir backpedaled, trying to get out of saying the embarrassing line he had planned to say to get a rise out of her.

"Say it. I want to know," she teased like she was trying to beat Chat at his own game.

"I… I was just going to say that… that your lips were like a sunrise, soft and warm like its colours and would be a pleasure to see first thing in the morning," Chat blushed furiously, covering his face.

"O-oh o-okay," Ladybug was stunned, she was expecting something cheesy but that cheesy? No way. What she couldn't get over was that she liked it.

"I-is everything alright m-m-milady?"

"No. I mean yes! Perfect! Peachy! Wonderful!" Ladybug let out a nervous laugh, "Are you?"

"N-no. I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed. That- That line was so bad and I'm so so sorry, Bug."

"No! That's true! Not true! That's not true! It's just the most thing anyone's ever said, romantically, to me."  _ Stop tacking on words you're making it worse. Deep breaths, you're Ladybug, you got this, _ "It's just… the most romantic thing… anyone's ever said… to me."

"Really? That line was so cheesy it could feed my kwami for a week and you liked it?"

The only answer Chat got was a small nod, Ladybug's face as read as her suit. That newfound confidence of hers had its limits.

"Ladybug?"

"Mhmm," she acknowledged, not answering with words for fear she would only mix them up again.

"Weren't you heading home soon to get some rest?" He didn't want her to go but he could tell she was tired and in need of rest.

"Right. Thank me again, Chat for talking to you when I needed it. Wait no. Ugh! Good night, Kitty," with a flick of her yo-yo, she jumped into the moonlight and was enveloped by the night sky while Chat just stared.

_ She really is incredible _ , he thought.


End file.
